Flight
by xStormyx
Summary: It started on Christmas day and it ends on Christmas day. Yep, you got it - written for Christmas! Beware of major fluff and... more fluff.
1. Just Before The Beginning

Just Before The Beginning

_**Time: ? ?**_

_**Date: ? ?**_

_**Location: ? ?**_

_Ema Skye didn't know what she'd done to deserve Klavier Gavin. Clearly, there had been some mistake when her fate had been breathed into her because this simply could not be her life._

_Why her? _

_Just…. why?_

.'.

**Time: 11:56 PM**

**Date: 26 August 2027**

**Location: Criminal Affairs Department**

"Fräulein."

Ema groaned. Surely, at almost midnight, she could get some peace and quiet from the fop? Was that too much to ask? What could the vain moron be doing here at this time?

No, he couldn't be here. She was just hallucinating. Still, the surprised tone of his voice made her turn to see, to make sure.

Okay. She was either more tired than she thought she was (because he looked unbelievably real, his hair unkempt as if he'd raked it with his hand one too many times and a stubble had gathered to frame his jaw) or he really _was_ here.

Given her luck and inability to shake him off (not to mention a severe lack of imagination), she decided it had to be the latter.

"What are you doing here?" they said in unison, her intense irritation at complete odds with the amiability of his.

Klavier cracked a smile. "I cannot seem to find one of my rings. I thought that maybe I had left it here."

Ema blinked. "You... You travelled halfway across town for a RING?"

Klavier flashed her a smile. "I always knew you were astute, Fräulein."

"Don't patronize me, Gavin," she said sharply. "Just go buy another one."

_Please, just GO!_

"Ah, I cannot." He shrugged good-naturedly. "This one holds sentimental value for me."

Ema snorted. "Then it was pretty stupid of you to take it off."

"Another intelligent observation," he said with a smile.

She glowered at him, not bothering to respond this time. When he did nothing except continue to stare at her, Ema turned back to her paperwork and continued her work.

"You should not stay here so late, Fräulein," he said, walking closer to her desk. "Especially when everybody else has gone home."

"It's the only time I can work uninterrupted," she said curtly. "Or so I thought anyway."

"Ah ha ha!" he chuckled. "Fret not, my lovely detective. I will not bother you for very long."

Ema might have been thankful were it not for the fact that she very much doubted he would follow through on that too-good-to-be-true promise. So, instead of answering him, she continued with the paperwork, thankful when she saw Klavier beginning to roam the cubicles, obviously looking for his trinket.

The silence was blissful — for the entire five minutes that it lasted. When he randomly began to whistle, Ema closed her eyes in protest; she couldn't let him see she was annoyed. That was exactly what he wanted.

Her self-restraint lasted for an even shorter three minutes: the prosecutor exclaimed triumphantly upon finding the ring on the floor and as soon as he was done sliding it on his finger, he broke out the air guitar. As if the motion wasn't distracting enough, he then began to sing.

_Dear God._

"Would you STOP?"

Klavier seemed not at all bothered by her outburst as he threw her a glance while his fingers continued to strum the guitar that only he could see. She watched, incredulous that anybody could be so obnoxious, as he concluded with his trademark extravagance and smirked at her.

"I refuse to believe anybody as lovely as yourself could begrudge me this small display of satisfaction at having found my family heirloom and so I can only conclude that you must be suffering from exhaustion."

"I am not suffering from — wait a minute." She frowned. "Heirloom?"

"Ja." Klavier nodded. "If my mother knew I had lost this, I can quite assure you she would have my head."

"Hmph. It's a shame you found it then."

Klavier simply laughed. "Come, Fräulein," he said with a smile. "I will drop you off home."

"I have too much work to do."

"Whatever it is, it can wait," he said, coming to stand next to her.

"It can't." To demonstrate the truthfulness of her response, she resumed her filling of the forms before her. Confirming the authenticity of forensic reports, fine-tuning details of the autopsy and submitting the evidence lists as valid…

"I am your boss," Klavier said leaning in, "and I say this can wait until tomorrow."

Ema turned her glare on him. "Well, _sir_, as I'm the one actually doing the work, I think it's safe to assume I have a better estimation of what can and can't wait."

"I go through the same documents after you are done with them," he pointed out. "I also have a pretty good estimation of how much time this takes."

"Then you know I can't go home yet." Why was she even bothering to argue with him?

"That is why I know you _can_," he contradicted.

"Would you go get your beauty sleep?" She scowled at him. "You're irritating the hell out of me and I really don't need you taking up what precious time I have left."

"I am simply concerned about your health, Detective."

Damn him_. Why was he still smiling?_

She turned away. "Whatever, you glimmerous fop," she said waving him off. "Do me a favour and go home. Leave me alone."

Finally! He was moving! She had obviously gotten past that ego eclipsing his brain. If only she'd known that a few harsh words was all it took, she'd have done it a long time ago.

Wait, hadn't she already?

What she didn't realise was that though Klavier was moving, he most certainly wasn't going anywhere. To her great annoyance, he crouched down beside her desk and rested his arms against the edge of her table, using them as a resting place for his chin. Ema waited for him to make some stupid remark but all she could see out of the corner of her eye, was a very quiet, very still prosecutor staring at her as if she were a recently found, priceless art.

She turned on him with suspicious scrutiny. "You're not going to go away, are you?"

One corner of his mouth lifted in a smile and he shook his head.

"And you're not going to make this easy."

The other corner of his mouth joined in the ascent as he shook his head again.

Her eyes were threatening to disappear into the thunderstorm of an expression her face was playing host to. "Do your best," she sniffed, turning to her work. "I am NOT moving from this spot."

"Neither am I," he said pleasantly.

She scoffed. "Like that bothers me."

Ema really should have known better. He _always _bothered her so why should this have been any different? Of course it wasn't. She was foolish to have thought it would be.

"Fräulein Detective," he said in a deceptively genial voice after a few moments of comfortable silence had passed. "Did you know that your hair is a source of intense fascination for me?"

She almost skewered the paper with her pen; the 'i' she had been dotting became an 'l' and she stared at it, subconsciously registering the mess she'd made — she disliked making the slightest mistake in such important documents — but her mind was on the ridiculous comment Klavier Gavin had just made.

"_What?" _

"When we are out," he continued, staring at her hair so intensely that she lifted a hand to it self-consciously, "it is almost as if it traps the very essence of sunlight in its silken confines."

Hearing her hair described in such a ridiculously poetic fashion snapped her out of it.

"_Ugh."_

That one sound would have had most men retreating: it carried the weight of all her disgust and displeasure but Klavier was unfazed. As Ema straightened the sheet to correct the mistake she'd made, Klavier tilted his head and it took all her willpower to refrain from looking at him.

"And when it falls around your face like that..." She almost cringed at his sigh. "It is nigh impossible to resist you."

She knew what he was doing and there was no way he would succeed. She wouldn't let him. Uh-Uh. _No way._

"I am quite content to stay here all night and stare at you."

The way he was murmuring was really starting to bother her. Why did he sound so—?

_NO!_ No! He was just trying to make her uncomfortable. She wouldn't let him! Determined, Ema pursed her lips and switched the documents, starting to fill in a new form.

"If you did not don that lab coat," he mused, "you would be fighting off men with every weapon you could get your hands on — both legal and illegal." He paused as if an idea had occurred to him. "Perhaps I should get you a handgun or pepper spray for Christmas — maybe both."

A muscle in her neck began to tick as she fought hard to keep from throttling him and — _blast it_ — she was beginning to blush under his scrutiny. Never mind that his remarks were unbelievably nonsensical.

"Do you know how sexy you are?"

And that was about all the impatient detective could take. She slammed her folder shut and jumped to her feet, looking down into his deep blue eyes that now twinkled with triumph.

"Let's go."

Klavier's smile exploded into a laugh and he rose to his feet while pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Wise choice, Detective."

Ema thought it best to keep her thoughts to herself — she was so flustered that she could barely think straight. The faster she got out of here, the faster she could get home and out of his company. There was no point arguing the lift she was sure he would thrust upon her, wanted or not, so she simply turned away to gather her things.

Five minutes later, she was stalking out of the door, her back arched stiffly in discomfort while a grinning Klavier followed after her, the satisfaction radiating off him like the glimmerousness she always accused him of possessing.

.'.

**Time: 5:48 PM**

**Date: 14 November 2027**

**Location: Gumshoe Residence**

Ema smiled at the sight of Dick and Maggey Gumshoe cooing over their newborn as a crowd of well-wishers gathered to take a look at the baby.

According to the Gumshoes (and ironically enough) their son was their good luck charm. Considering the overflowing bad luck the parents suffered from, it made some sort of cosmic sense that their son would be the herald of good luck. Ever since his birth, Maggey's shocking streak of misfortunes had disappeared, Gumshoe's salary had increased as opposed to dropping every month and they were both able to move into a bigger home. Most importantly, there was not a single pot of noodles to be found in their cupboards.

Not being a believer in luck, Ema simply assumed they'd stopped doddering about because of this new responsibility. Whatever the case may be, Ema was happy for them. They deserved it.

"Herr Gumshoe looks proud, ja?"

Oh dear _Lord_.

Ema's scepticism went right out of the window the moment Klavier came to stand by her; whatever bad luck Maggey had had, it had obviously been transferred to her. How could she have spent every moment between arriving at the party and now trying to avoid the fop and STILL end up next to him? She'd stayed in one place for too long dammit.

"Well, obviously he's proud," she said impatiently. "He's a dad!"

"Indeed. It is a most magical moment, do you not think?" Klavier went on, completely uncaring of the exasperation she displayed every time he approached her. "Holding your child in your arms after so many months of anticipation?"

Something in his voice made Ema stop and stare at him. He was watching Gumshoe with… was that wistfulness she saw in his gaze?

"I guess so," she said carefully. Somehow, she didn't think one of her snaps would be appropriate for this moment. The faraway look in his eye told her Klavier was thinking about something important and though he irritated her, she would never intentionally scorn him for such a… sweet comment.

Ema's eyes widened. Sweet? Had she lost her mind? He wasn't sweet! He was annoying and irritating and — and —!

_Well, he was downright infuriating! _

But that didn't mean he couldn't be sweet. In fact, he'd proven it right now and, as much as she hated to admit to it, there was a certain warmth in Klavier's observation of the pair.

And she was strangely moved by it.

"Do you think we will ever have that?"

Ema choked on air. "W-What!"

"A child," Klavier explained, seemingly unaware of Ema's reaction. "Do you think we will have one someday?"

Shocked into splutters, Ema could do little more than gape at him while he continued to stare at the Gumshoes. When Ema didn't reply he looked at her and his smile broke out into one of those _it's-time-to-annoy-my-favourite-Fräulein_ smiles.

"Oh." He laughed as he finally understood her plight. "I did not mean you and I as a couple." Suddenly, his eyes blazed with mischief. "Though I do believe that with our genetic pool, we would produce the most beautiful children the world ever—"

"Shut it, fop!" she exclaimed, her cheeks on fire.

Knowing that to stay was to invite further cheekiness, Ema turned on the spot and fled.

And Klavier did what every guy did when a girl ran — he chased.

.'.

**Time: 1:07 PM**

**Date: 19 December 2027**

**Location: The Prosecutor's Office**

Ema was in serious trouble.

Why oh why oh WHY? The world was so unfair! Whose great idea had it been to hang mistletoe in the office anyway? Didn't they know that the office was for _work_? If she ever found out whose fault this all was, she'd take her gun and shove it up their—

That is, if she wasn't stripped of her badge and firearm. Ema turned cold at the thought. Surely — _surely _— they couldn't take her badge from her for this, could they? It wasn't her fault Klavier and she had ended up under the mistletoe or that he'd decided to try his luck or that she'd slapped him right across his face…

Ema cringed. Okay, so the slap was her fault. But she wouldn't have had to smack him if he hadn't tried to kiss her! The fact that she was now in his office, waiting for him to come back from wherever he'd gone and decide her fate was unbelievably, disgustingly unfair. She'd made her sentiments for him abundantly clear and his move in spite of this was reckless, stupid and…!

_Well he'd been asking for it! _

It wasn't her fault that seeing him lean in with that ridiculously handsome face of his had left her panicking. In fact, the handprint she'd left him with was well deserved. He had completely brought it on himself.

"Fräulein Skye."

Ema's back stiffened when she head his voice behind her. He didn't sound as annoyed now as he had straight after the slap (she was sure that she'd remember the anger that had flickered in his eyes for the rest of her life).

Still, the fact that he was using her name rather than the usual nickname wasn't a good sign.

She glanced sideways when he moved around the desk to take his seat opposite her but she kept her gaze lowered to his feet. For once, Ema lacked the courage to look him in the eye.

"Do you realise the repercussions of your actions?" he asked in a formal tone.

Ema's head shot up and she glared at him. "My—"

She pursed her lips, knowing there was no use trying to remind him it was _his _flirtatiousness that had started the whole thing. Why should she have to simply accept his kiss?

Klavier raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he prompted.

"Nothing."

"No, please continue," he said leaning forward and placing his hands on the table.

"It's nothing."

"I insist."

Her eyes flashed. "Insist all you want. I don't care." _What the hell are you saying? Aren't you in enough trouble as it is? _

"I see." He stared at her with serious eyes.

Ema really wanted to ask him if he was going to fire her now. Somehow she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. Klavier might be a fop, a glimmerous fop, but he had always struck her as being just and honest. He couldn't seriously let his wounded ego decide her fate.

Could he?

_Just stay quiet_, she told herself. _If you stay quiet and don't argue with him, maybe he'll feel guilty enough to let this go an you can keep your job. All you have to do is keep your eyes down, mouth shut and—_

"Are you going to fire me?" she blurted out.

_Nice. So much for the silent treatment. _

She couldn't be sure but she thought she saw his mouth twitch at the corners. "That depends upon your answer."

"My answer?" she echoed.

"Your answer," he repeated, leaning back in his chair leisurely.

"To what?"

Klavier regarded her for a moment. "Am I repulsive to you?"

Ema's eyes widened and she was sure she hadn't heard him properly. "Um. What?"

"Do you find me repulsive?" he said, slowly this time.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed without thinking and then blushed, stuttering to save herself from mortification. "I m-mean, you're Klavier Gavin. If you were repulsive, your face wouldn't be on every billboard from here to China, would it?"

Klavier arched an eyebrow. "Indeed." He paused. "I think you to be beautiful Fräulein."

Heat flared up in her cheeks and she looked away. _What had he just said?_

"In any case, I will not take action against you—" she sighed in relief "—if you accede to being my date for the Christmas party."

Ema blanched. "Christmas party?"

Klavier nodded. "I will be hosting it this year — at my home, of course — and I wish for you to be at my side when the guests begin to arrive."

_He wants me there before everyone else? What the heck is that all about? _

Ema had always been practical so despite these rather unsettling questions, she pursed her lips and nodded. If she could handle coming to work for him every day, she most certainly could go to this… _party_ to save her job.

"Excellent." He beamed at her dazzlingly, jumping to his feet, and led her to the door. "Your invitation will be delivered to you tonight, however the rest will not be out until tomorrow. Your silence would be most welcome until then."

_As if I have a choice_, she thought wryly, watching him lock his door. "Sure."

Klavier looked to her with another smile as he began to walk backwards. "I will see you soon."

"Where are you going?" Ema called out without thinking.

"I have some business to attend to," he said. "Have a good day, Detective!"

"Er..." Ema glanced at all the staff walking by who were glancing at her curiously. "Thanks."

After all, what did one say to one's boss after having slapped him and then blackmailed into being his date (Ema nearly choked) for his Christmas party?

Huh. Just when she thought she'd got herself out of a mess, Ema began to realize that it was NOW that she was well and truly screwed.

Problem was, she wasn't quite sure why.


	2. Getting Closer

Getting Closer

**Time: 9:23 PM**

**Date: 19 December 2027**

**Location: Ema's Appartment**

The knock at the door startled Ema out of her book. Throwing a frowning glance at the clock, she stood up, wondering who could be visiting at this time. It couldn't be Lana, she thought as she slipped her feet into her slippers, because Lana always called to make sure it was okay to come over. And it couldn't be Phoenix because he didn't know his way (despite the fact that she'd given him directions so many times).

"Delivery for Ema Skye."

She blinked at the man standing at the threshold, a large, flat, rectangular box in his hand.

"I didn't order anything," she said, dumbfounded.

The man seemed uninterested because he thrust a clipboard at her. "Sign here."

Confused, Ema did so and once she was done, he snatched the board off her, thrust the box in her arms and took off without another word; if she hadn't been so intrigued by the delivery she might have Sackoo'd him.

Instead, she closed the door behind her and locked it while never taking her eyes off the box. What the hell could it be? Who would...?

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God."

_No way. He can't have! _

She bit her lip. There was no use stressing out about it when all she really had to do was open it and find out. Her legs slowly turning to jelly, Ema moved to the sofa and table at the centre and settled the box onto the surface while sinking into a seat herself.

"Alright," she muttered to herself, taking a deep breath. She reached out and ripped the wrapping paper away and when it was laying in tattered pieces all around her, Ema yanked the lid off, gasping when she did so.

Inside was a small but ostentatious card hosting familiar, elegant script, resting atop purple crepe paper. With shaking fingers, Ema reached out to pick up the card, her disbelieving eyes glancing beyond it at what she was certain was a dress. Still, hoping to be proven wrong, she decided to look at the card first:

_Fräulein Skye,_

_Thrilled to know you will be by my side on Christmas._

_I am sure you will not be displeased with the evening gown._

_I am even more certain you will not disappoint me. The colour will suit you._

_The show begins at 6. I request your presence at 5._

_I look forward to seeing you there._

_Truly yours,_

_Klavier Gavin_

Ema sat there, staring at his signature, utterly shocked. The colour will SUIT her? What the HELL would he know about complimentary colours? And how dare he try to tell her what the hell to wear?

Spurred on by anger, she pushed the decorative, containment paper aside until she encountered the deep purple dress elegantly folded up, ready for her. Ema hesitated in her mishandling of the material when she saw the clearly expensive design and felt the silken backdrop. Gingerly, she lifted the dress up as she rose to her feet and it was when it was fully unravelled and suspended before her that Ema finally reacted appropriately:

"_Oh."_

.'.

**Time: 12:56**

**Date: 23 December 2027**

**Location: Records Room**

They seriously needed more staff to sort out the Records Room. _Or at least a cleaner_, Ema thought as she coughed, waving an arm around to allay the dust that had flown up when she pulled open one of the cabinets. Grumbling, the detective started to search through the many files, looking for the one Apollo had requested. If it wasn't for Phoenix, she would never bother. As if she didn't have enough to do without having to deal with nosy attorneys…

The sound of a cabinet being drawn open made her jump and she whipped around to see who had crept into the room without alerting her.

_What the—?_

Klavier threw her a small smile before resuming his search of the files.

Ema stood frozen for a few moments, staring at him, and a knowing smile graced his face that told her even if he wasn't looking at her, he was very aware of her gaze on him. Blushing, she turned away quickly and fumbled aimlessly at the files just to look like she was doing something.

Her mind was whirring. Ever since receiving the dress, Ema hadn't spoken to him beyond a word of greeting. She had meant to shout at him first but after speaking to Lana about it, changed her mind to thanking him. However, whenever she saw him at work, he was either busy or nowhere to be found and with each day that passed it became more and more difficult to acknowledge his gesture.

It didn't help that he kept throwing her those secretive smiles she knew were supposed to mean something but could never figure out.

Ema was beginning to dread the Christmas party in a way she hadn't dreaded anything in a long time.

The cabinet slammed shut and she became aware that Klavier was leaving: she could see him in the periphery of her vision. He paused at the door and looked at her and before she could even think to stop herself from looking at him, their eyes met.

He threw her another mysterious smile.

Then he was gone, leaving her to think of the least painful way she could kill herself.

.'.

**Time: 4:47 PM**

**Date: 25 December 2027**

**Location: Lana's house.**

"Oh, Ema, you look _beautiful_!" Lana breathed, looking her sister up and down.

The younger Skye was quiet as she stared at herself in the mirror. All of her friends had said (and she'd heard it from fashion-obsessed divas) that the right dress could transform you into a princess, but she'd never believed them. Ema had always thought that it was the right figure that could pull off a dress and she had certainly never thought of herself as having one of those.

But now that she scrutinised herself in the full-length mirror, she wasn't sure.

She'd never seen a dress that could accentuate her figure like this nor any material that could feel so good against her skin. It wrapped itself around her neck and clung to her figure tightly until reaching a few inches above her knee. There it fell apart loosely draping itself around her and swaying sultrily every time she moved.

Subconsciously, she ran a hand over the bare skin of her chest. The neckline was tastefully low so that there was no cleavage. Still, the abstract but subtle design emphasised the curve of her bust, the flatness of her stomach and the dip in her back right before the bend of her—

"I don't want to wear this!" she wailed, turning to Lana for the third time since beginning to get ready for the party. "He's a pervert! Look at what he's making me wear! This dress makes my backside look—"

"It does not look fat," Lana said firmly, turning Ema around until she was looking at herself in the mirror again. "You look stunning."

"It's too fancy!" she said frantically looking for an escape.

"Ema," Lana said sternly looking at her in the mirror. "Klavier knows what he's doing. Probably everybody is going to be dressed up. It _is_ a rock-star's party."

Ema bit her lip, knowing Lana was right — everyone had buzzed uncontrollably when the invitations had gone out. They would be dressing up to impress.

_Especially those bimbo girls_, she thought disgustedly.

"Look at yourself."

She did.

"You're going to be the belle of the ball."

Her tousled hair framed her lightly made-up face. She had expressly forbidden Lana from applying anything other than naturals to her mouth and eyes ("I don't care if the dress is purple! I. Am. Not. Wearing. Purple. Eyeshadow.") Although, she had had to give in to the purple eyeliner ("Violet makes green eyes stand out, Ema! Now stop _fussing_!").

The silver jewellery Lana had lent her went very well with the dress. It was simple but sparkled complimentarily. The earrings were long but not abnormally so. The necklace fell halfway between her throat and the neckline, an endless array of knots that supported delicate chains of crystals. Lana had tried to make Ema wear a ring to match the elegant bracelet on her wrist but she has resisted — she didn't think she could take anymore.

"Do you want a lift?" Lana said, breaking Ema out of her reverie.

Ema turned to her sister with relief-filled eyes. "Would you?"

"Of course," she said warmly.

Ema gave herself the once-over and then picked up her purse and wrap, pulling it around herself as she followed Lana, thankful that she would at least have her sister's support and company for a little bit longer.

"What the…?"

She frowned, looking down at where she'd felt an odd breeze on her leg, and found some of it bared as the flowing material shifted. The slit ran all the way up to her thigh and when she bent her leg to test it, found that it hinted at the length of her leg without giving too much away.

Ema gulped.


	3. And So

And So…

**Time: 5:12 PM**

**Date: 25 December 2027**

**Location: Gavin Mansion**

Ema tried hard not to fidget as she passed the security guards (who, to her surprise, had allowed her easy entry) and stopped at the door. With a deep breath, she raised a hand to the knocker but there was a noise inside that stopped her and before she knew it, the door had swung open and Klavier Gavin stood there.

Lips parted, possibly in greeting, but no words came out. His eyes swept the length of her before coming back to her face with stunned appreciation.

"Fräulein," he murmured, taking her hand and raising it to his lips. "You are breathtaking."

Ema ducked her head to hide her blush, blessing Lana for leaving her hair open. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas indeed," he said softly.

Klavier drew her in over the threshold and closed the door behind them. Ema kept her gaze determinedly from meeting his, which didn't prove to be all that difficult. The high ceiling of the entrance hall, the balconies overhead and the winding staircases were enough to occupy her. The floor accepted her heels with soft clatters which echoed dauntingly in the vastness of her surroundings.

It wasn't until Klavier placed a hand on her back to guide her through an archway that Ema remembered he was still holding her hand.

"Why did you ask me to come early?" she asked, needing to focus on something other than their skin contact. She didn't want to land herself in a situation like this again because she broke his fingers...

"To allow you to get used to the surroundings," he answered smoothly. "Come, I will show you the rest of the place."

"What—?"

Her voice died in her throat. Klavier had led her into a room so big, her apartment could have fit into it twice over. The ceiling was high and magnificent, decorated with an extravagant chandelier that, she had no doubt, would have lit up an entire city. Looking around at the lacquered wood, the inordinate furnishings and the shimmering designs, Ema suddenly felt not-so-fancy in her gown.

And very, very insignificant.

For the next 45 minutes that Klavier showed her his home, she was quiet, listening to all of his explanations and stories. The home belonged to his parents but he was set to inherit it all (now that Kristoph was in prison, she gathered) and they'd allowed him to host his party here. When Ema became somewhat panicked at the possibility that she'd have to meet Mr and Mrs Gavin, he laughed and reassured her they were out of the country.

The place was nothing like she had expected it to be; the idea of Klavier living here was alien to her. It wasn't because it was too ostentatious, she thought eyeing the library he'd led her into, but simply because the antique feeling just didn't suit his modern-rock image.

When he led her to the music room (which looked nothing like the rest of the house), she embarrassed herself by exclaiming "this is more like it!" much to Klavier's amusement. He explained to her that his parents were German aristocrats who had followed their sons to the States out of a desire to be close to them and because they couldn't stand to leave their beloved home behind, had had it moved over, brick by brick.

To her immense surprise, Ema found herself intently listening to his stories, how he and Daryan had argued in the music room once and in order to drown out each other's voices, had begun to blast music from every instrument available (given that it was filled with guitars, keyboards, drums, violins and a grand piano, she could only imagine the chaos that must have ensued). Klavier laughingly told her that was when his parents had had it soundproofed.

The ballroom was, in one word, beautiful. As soon as she entered it, she felt enveloped by glamour: in the centre stood the biggest and most beautifully decorated Christmas tree she'd ever seen, bathed in it's very own blue light from above. The lights delicately entwined into it's branches twinkled magically like little stars, lighting up the adornments. With the dark blue light of the room and the silver sparkle of the lights, Ema was reminded of a clear, star-studded night.

"Klavier..." she breathed, unable to take her eyes off it. "It's beautiful!"

"I am glad you approve."

She stood there a while longer, drinking in the sight until Klavier gently led her away again, promising her they would return. When she stopped at the doors to look back once more. Klavier chuckled, promising to give it to her as a present afterwards.

By the time they were in the solarium, Ema had completely forgotten about the almost-kiss, the slap, her gown, her— well, basically everything that could make her uncomfortable. Of course, then he had to go and point at the pool (which, Ema could admit, looked deliciously inviting) and ask her if she wanted to go for a dip.

"We have some time," he said with a suggestive raise of the eyebrow.

Ema gaped. "W-What?"

_He can't be serious! _

"I assure you, I am very serious."

_Wait! HOW DID HE KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING?_

Klavier smiled at her knowingly. "I almost always know what you are thinking."

She didn't quite know what happened: the moment he said those words, her body jerked involuntarily and she stumbled. For a split second, she simply knew she was going to fall into the pool.

But she didn't.

"Ah, ah," she heard his voice at her ear as his arms grabbed and slowly steadied her. "Not until I have had the pleasure of showing you off to the rest of the world."

As if on cue, a bell rang in the distance.

"I believe that is the first of our guests," he said, looking down at her.

Ema was torn between curiosity (when the HELL had she become an open book?) and embarrassment (great, just what every girl needed — to trip in front of a rock-star).

Klavier pulled her further towards the door, pausing to lift her hands (how did he manage to make her forget he was touching her?) and surveyed her appreciatively.

"Tonight, I am the luckiest man alive."

Ema blushed, looking away, wishing she had something more to say than, "Thank you for the dress."

Klavier inclined his head. "It was made for you." He paused as if a thought had occurred to him. "How do I look?"

Her eyes widened at his question (was he really asking her for an opinion?) but she was already examining him.

Dear _God_. How had she failed to notice his attire?

Ema had never seen anything look so good on any man. It was more than just a tux — to her mind, they were stuffy and overrated.

No, what he was wearing exuded class and charm: the purple of his jacket matched her dress perfectly (something she knew was intentional but found she didn't mind). It hugged his powerful frame, making his shoulders look broader than she had ever thought them. Beneath it, he wore a white shirt but there wasn't a bow or tie in place. In fact, even his necklace (if you could call that monstrosity a necklace) was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the casual collar of the shirt was coloured black, the dark strip running down the length of the middle in what was no doubt meant to be a shadow of a tie. It disappeared into the buttoned 'v' of his jacket, just above the pants, which were nowhere near as tight as his usual ones but just enough to hint at his perfectly proportioned legs. Underneath the jacket, she caught a hint of his belt and might have rolled her eyes if... if...

If he didn't look so perfect that she was stunned into silence. Even her inner voice was at a loss for words. When she looked up to give him some sort of reassurance that he looked fine, Klavier was smiling at her.

"No matter, Fräulein," he murmured, taking her arm and wrapping it around his. "I can see the answer in your eyes."

.'.

**Time: 9:21 PM**

**Date: 25 December 2027**

**Location: Klavier's side**

Dancing was not her talent. Ema had known that for a long, long time. So, when all of the guests had finally arrived and filled the ballroom, Ema found it relatively easy to hide among the throngs of people. There were dancers, talkers and some who just stood still, haughtily looking down on others or else admiring the Christmas tree.

She didn't know them. In fact, she didn't know a lot of people — apparently, Klavier had invited more than just the Prosecutor's office and Criminal Affairs. At one point, when Klavier and Ema had welcomed Samuel Jenkins (the new Nickel Samurai), she had caught a glimpse of the flashing cameras outside.

This was turning into the party of the year and somehow, she knew Klavier had invited her earlier to spare her the horror of having to deal with the press. She would have to thank h—

_THANK HIM? He forced me to come here! If it wasn't for him, I'd be at home in my bed, not running around here in my 100 inch heels trying to escape Klavier. _

Ever since the first batch of glamorous women had shown up, Ema had become the object of their scrutiny. Every smile he directed at her, every slight nudge of his hand on her back, every touch to brush her hair out of the way was being watched by at least a hundred women. An hour ago, when Klavier had been asked if he was going to ask anyone to dance (by a woman whose dress was so tiny, Ema wondered why she had bothered to wear anything at all) and his reply had been to look at Ema with the warmest smile, it had been the beginning of the dark, jealous looks. She could hear the whispers, the unkind titters when she bumped into another celebrity and dropped her purse, and that was when she'd known she simply could not dance with Klavier. They would all be watching. One wrong move, one little trip, and she would be the laughing stock of the ball (because that's what it was, not a mere 'party').

_Ugh. Why me? There are a plethora of nimwit bimbos, beautiful enough to be his dance partner. Why does he insist on making me suffer like this? _

"Because you are my kind of beautiful, Fräulein."

Ema gasped, whirling around to find Klavier, The Mind-Reader, looming over her with his charming smile. "How the _hell_ did you—?"

"I told you," he said, holding a hand out to her. "I almost always know what you are thinking."

Ema eyed his hand suspiciously. "That's impossible."

"I assure you," he said with twinkling eyes. "It most certainly is not."

_He's the devil_, she thought impulsively. _Handsome. Charming_.

_And he's making me feel… weird. _

"What am I thinking now?"

He smirked. "That I am devilishly handsome."

Ema gasped.

"I see I was right," Klavier said, eyeing her in amusement. When Ema opened her mouth to protest, he held a hand up. "To make matters simple, I heard you grumbling about the beautiful women I will not ask to dance. The rest, I read in your eyes... Or guessed."

She narrowed said eyes at him. "You are incorrigible."

"And persistent," he added with a wink. "I will not stop until you dance with me."

Ema's panic grew as she looked down at his still-outstretched hand. She couldn't! She wouldn't! But when she looked up at him again to tell him so, he was examining her face carefully.

"You do not dance," he stated shrewdly.

It was an odd thought to cross her mind at that moment: perhaps it was the glamorousness of the ball, the dress she was wearing or just the fact that she had never dome anything like this before but she was strangely grateful to him. It wasn't the lack of ridicule and mockery in his voice when he said it or the absence of laughter in his eyes but the way he worded it. 'You do not dance' sounded far better than 'you cannot dance' after all.

When he took her hand, she didn't pull away and when he smiled, bending low to whisper something in her ear, she felt a tingle go down her spine.

"Come with me."

Though he had her hand, he paused to look at her and she understood he was giving her a choice. Ema looked down at their hands then at the empty space on the floor before her feet.

"Ema?"

His voice was a murmur but, as if she had somehow become attuned to it, she heard him over the music. The sound of her name on his lips was so comfortable that she couldn't believe it was the first time he was using it. She raised her eyes to him again; he was looking at her with a shrouded expression and waiting with a silence that raged louder than any sound she'd ever heard.

Ema took a step forward and she knew her life had changed forever.


	4. It Begins

…It Begins

**Time: 9:39 PM**

**Date: 25 December 2027**

**Location: Klavier's arms**

"Where are we?" Ema asked as Klavier swept her out onto a grand balcony overlooking a spectacular garden. "You didn't show me this!"

Tall hedges, the bases decorated with varying flowers, systematically wound around the garden, encasing fabulous fountains in their twining embrace. The gushing water caught the light of the moon as it jumped and shimmered, adding to the mysterious invite it exuded. It was untouched, unchanged… and Ema had never seen anything more beautiful.

Klavier smiled at her, a lopsided smile, as he came to stand by her side and looked at the magnificent garden. "Apologies, _liebling_. I simply forgot. And we are currently above the ballroom terrace."

She nodded, having heard the Gavinners music on the air and was thankful for it as the silence lengthened. She fidgeted, knowing it was crazy that she'd followed Klavier here, that she was _willingly _standing with him when she spent most of her time—

"I am sorry you are having to endure the scrutiny of so many unsavoury eyes," Klavier said quietly and she looked at him in surprise. "Because of me."

She blinked. _Wow. Did he just apologise to me? _

"I know this was probably not how you wished to spend your Christmas."

Ema frowned at the look on his face. It was bordering on sadness and...

Loneliness?

The latter staggered her. She had never imagined that a man of his fame could be lonely with all those fans following him around and the endless fan mail he no doubt received.

And then, somehow, she found herself seeing through his eyes, seeing the endless screams and proclamations of love by people who thought they knew him… Ema suddenly experienced an overwhelming feeling of suffocation, of being crushed under an image that wouldn't let true personality breathe.

She looked at him again — Ema didn't know the man under the glamour. Beneath all that vanity and (Ema's mouth twitched) foppishness, she didn't know what his true personality was. She had caught sight of it during trials, his persistence at finding the truth and his silent acquiescence to the defense when the true criminal took the stand. She had never heard him express a desire to win for the sake of his reputation, to prove himself. Always, he fought for what was right.

And though that was all she really knew about him, it was enough for her to begin to understand.

_What else does he like_, she wondered. _What does he like to eat? What sports does he enjoy? What kind of friends does he have? _

"I didn't see any of your band mates," she said, frowning. "Didn't you invite them?"

"Deston and Seren are spending Christmas with family. Raoul is downstairs."

"Really? I didn't see him."

Klavier's mouth twitched. "No, you did not. You were far too preoccupied evading me."

_Oh damn_. "I wasn't—"

"Ah, ah," Klavier said, wagging a finger. He said nothing else but Ema knew full well what he was saying: _don't lie to me_.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looking away.

When Klavier shifted but didn't answer, she peeked at him: he was staring down at the garden and her heart turned over at the dejected look in his eyes.

He was hurt.

And in just one tiny moment it all came together: he felt lonely on Christmas and he had asked her to be here because he felt comfortable in her presence, because she didn't fawn over him, because she spoke her mind. He had wanted a friend... And she'd spent the evening running away from him.

_He doesn't understand_, she thought with a wry smile_. I was just running from all the dancing because of… because of what people would say. _

_Idiotic fop. He should know better than to assume. _

Ah... But then again, could she blame him? Didn't she spend half her life running away from him and making him very aware of the fact?

"Are you going to teach me to dance?" she said, turning to him with a smile.

_Wow. I don't even feel scared or nervous or... put off. _

Klavier turned to her slowly and where she would have expected him to say something, he simply stared at her with a serious expression. His eyes darted between hers to gauge her expression and she met his gaze confidently, showing him she meant every word.

And then he smiled. "It would be my honour."

Ema's heart picked up _(dammit, calm down)_ when he took her hand and drew her closer. She should have looked away from his eyes, knowing what she did about their perceptiveness, but couldn't. Their gaze was locked and somewhere in the distant recesses if her mind, Ema felt something fall into place when he took her hand and put it on his shoulder.

"Right here," he murmured, as he dropped his own to the small of her back.

Why didn't she feel the urge to kick him? To push him away?

"And now," he continued in that low voice as his other hand founds hers and lifted it into the air. "We dance."

They didn't move.

"You must think I'm so stupid," Ema said, needing to break the silence.

"On the contrary," he said, his hand on her back drawing her closer still. "I think you are brave for admitting it."

"You didn't leave me much choice," she said with a tiny scowl.

Klavier smiled. "Listen to the music," he whispered. "Can you hear the rhythm?"

Ema kept her eyes fixed on his jacket and nodded.

"One, two, three... One, two, three..." His head lowered to hers. "Now move your feet to it."

"How?"

"Follow me."

And then he was moving, his hands leading her gently, giving her no choice but to follow him. Just as she was marvelling at how smoothly it was going, she stepped on his foot.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed but when she tried to step away, his hold on her grew firm and he laughed.

"It is welcome," he said with amusement. "You were dancing so well, I was beginning to doubt my powers of perception," he explained, seeing the look on her face. "I wondered if, perhaps, you _did _dance and simply lied to cover up the fact that you did not wish to dance with me."

"Paranoid much?" Ema asked, looking down at their feet again.

Klavier's hand tightened on her back. "I was slapped," he reminded her but when her head snapped up to his, she was met with twinkling eyes. "I believe that has earned me some right to caution. Nevertheless," he added, when she opened her mouth to apologise, "it matters not. Let us try again."

And so she did. Her eyes remained fixed on their feet and she took great care, focusing on the steps and somehow, she didn't stumble again. He was gentle but firm, guiding her, giving her the confidence she had lacked so that she found herself wondering how she'd ever thought dancing was too difficult.

"Klavier, honey!"

Ema stumbled.

"I've— oh."

She whipped around towards the sugary voice and found the source: a very recognisable, very beautiful young woman stood at the archway, looking back and forth between Klavier and Ema.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Ema quickly let go of Klavier and stepped away, realising too late how suspicious that must look. He threw her an odd look before turning to the newcomer with a smile.

"Cinnia," he said. "I am so glad you could come."

Cinnia, who apparently didn't care if she had interrupted, swept up to Klavier and dropped a kiss on his cheek. Ema looked away and took a step back, earning herself another glance from Klavier.

"Of course, darling'! I couldn't miss something like this!"

What he did next completely took Ema by surprise.

"I'd like to introduce you to Fräulein Skye," he said, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her to his side. "Ema is a detective down at the precinct and, incidentally, my date for tonight."

Cinnia looked at Ema with a guarded expression, as if she wasn't quite sure what to make of her. "Pleasure."

Ema didn't respond.

"Anyway, Klavier darling," Cinnia gushed, turning back to him. Ema felt him stiffen though the smile was still on his face. "Keramba wants to know if you'd be willing to do a shoot with me in Barcelona."

_Huh. She looks like she's getting turned on at the thought_, Ema thought, eyeing the model critically.

"We'd be like Grecian gods!" she said, excitedly. "Ker—"

"I really do not have the time, Cinnia," Klavier said gently, "but thank you. It is an honour to be considered handsome enough to work with yo—"

"Oh come on!" Cinnia moaned. "You can't just hide that body from the world, it's not fair!"

"Considering it's his body, I'd say he can do what he wants with it."

Cinnia and Klavier both turned on Ema who clapped a hand over her mouth in horror. _Oh my GOD! I've just insulted—_

But her thought was left unfinished when Klavier discreetly squeezed her waist, as if in reassurance, and when she looked at him, his eyes were twinkling again.

"Oh I'm not saying he HAS to," Cinnia said with a tinkling laugh but Ema saw the flash of anger in her eyes. _Huh. Guess the blondie doesn't like me. Big surprise_, Ema thought dryly. "I just think it's sinful for him to hide that gorgeous body from the world!"

"How can you be so sure it is gorgeous?" Klavier asked in amusement. "You have never seen it."

_Am I seeing things or did he glance my way when he said that?_

Cinnia looked unhappy to be reminded of this fact in front of Ema who wasn't particularly surprised. She may be beautiful but something told her Klavier preferred women of substance.

"Whatever, Klavier. Now come on, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Cinnia, you are aware of my work load, ja? I cannot ta—"

"Oh pish!" She waved dismissively. "You don't have the band to worry about now, you've got plenty of time."

Ema, who had been watching Klavier and saw something flicker in his eyes, felt her temper flare.

"He said he doesn't have the time," she said sharply. "Isn't that clear enough?"

Klavier twitched but she didn't care if he was annoyed with her. She was staring at the model whose veil of amiability fell away as she turned icy eyes on Ema.

"It's crystal clear, honey," she said in a contemptuous tone. "I just figure if he's got the time to be teaching a nobody to dance, he's got time to do something worthwhile that he ca—"

"Cinnia!" Klavier barked suddenly.

Both women jumped at the sound and turned to look at the rock-star. Ema had never seen him like this: gone was the languid, charming smile and in its place was a dark frown and a hard glare. Ema almost stepped away from him but his arm tightened around her waist again.

"That was unnecessary," he said icily.

Obviously seeing she'd pushed her luck, Cinnia quailed under his stare. "I'm sorry, Klavier, you're right, that—"

"Perhaps you should join the rest in the ballroom," he said tersely. "We will be down shortly."

The model didn't need telling twice. With a nod, she whirled on the spot and fled, leaving Klavier and Ema alone again. He watched her leave and Ema watched him.

His expression was unbelievably out of character. She had only seen it once before — when Kristoph's truth had been revealed to the world... Her eyes widened. She had no idea Cinnia's comment about the band had had such an effect on him.

He looked at her, his expression softening.

"I'm sorry," Ema said before he could speak. "I know I shouldn't have said anything but she was out of order about your— about the Gavinners and…" she faltered. Klavier was looking at her strangely.

"Is that why you said what you did?" he asked.

"Well, yeah!" she said. "I could tell it was getting to you! I don't blame you for snapping at her. I would have done the same."

Klavier cocked his head. "You believe I 'snapped' because she mentioned the disbanding of the Gavinners?"

"Yes," she said, frowning. "Um… didn't you?"

Klavier blinked, looking genuinely surprised and then he laughed. "_Achtung_! We have an innocent!"

"Huh?"

"Where were we?" he said, smiling widely. "Ah yes."

Before she could insist that he explain himself, Klavier pulled Ema into his arms and began to lead her into a dance. She instantly looked down to watch her feet, all other thoughts leaving her as the single aim took over her mind: _she must not step on his feet._

"Look at me," he murmured.

"I'll squish your foot again," she said, half-scowling. "Now be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Look at me, Ema."

When he said her name like that, she couldn't ignore him. Obviously it was just out of surprise. There was no way that he'd…

She looked up and lost her breath.

His eyes were intensely boring into hers, as if he were digging up her darkest secrets and taking them for his own.

"See?" he whispered. "You're dancing."

Ema couldn't believe it. What was happening to her? What was this feeling that made her feel like she was dancing on air, on nothing at all? And when he slowly began to sing, his voice vibrating deep in his chest, she felt it under her fingers, could feel it wrap all around her. Before it could register what he was doing, Klavier was twirling her around the balcony, pulling her in every time she distanced herself and singing mesmerizingly into her ear.

When he stopped, slowly drawing her into his arms, a satisfied smile stretched across his face. "You are a wonderful dancer, Fräulein."

She laughed sheepishly. "I had a good teacher." She paused, suddenly very conscious of the fact that she was still in his arms, her hands on his chest, that they weren't moving and that he was looking at her.

She cleared her throat. "You were wrong earlier, you know."

He cocked his head to the side. "About what?"

"I didn't have anything better to do today," she admitted, looking away. "Lana's spending Christmas with her boyfriend. She invited me but I didn't want to get in the way. I would have spent the day in bed. So… thanks."

He smiled. "Thank _you_ for the dance, Fräulein," he said softly.

She bit her lip. "Do you want to go down and dance now?" She gave a nervous laugh. "Everyone's been waiting for you."

He paused, as if to think about it, and then shook his head. "No."

To her surprise she felt a pang that could best be described as embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess I can't be trusted in public yet."

Klavier touched his fingers to her chin and lifted her face so she was looking up into his eyes again.

"That is not why I said no." He brushed a lock of hair off her shoulder. "I said no because some things are too special to share with anyone else."

With his words, Ema felt the disappointment fade. Something surged through her, at once slow and fast; it started at her head and trickled over her skin, all the way down to her feet, leaving a tingling in its wake that left her smiling.

"I like it when you smile," he murmured, touching the corner of her mouth.

Ema's smile widened. "Is that right."

"Ja," he whispered, grinning. "And that—" he ran the tip of his finger over her lips "—is the _best _present I have received all year."

Ema's heart skipped a beat. "Glad I could be of service."

Klavier's smile was affecting her as if something had slipped under her skin and was pushing at her from the inside. She felt like a goof, standing there and smiling at him but she didn't care — she felt light and happy.

"Shall we rejoin the world of uptight celebrities and brainless models?" Klavier said, holding an arm out to her, mischief in his eyes.

Ema laughed at the irony of his comment and slipped her arm through his.


	5. And Ends

…And Ends…

.'.

**Time: 2:31 PM**

**Date: 26 December 2027**

**Location: Criminal Affairs Department**

Ema was mortified. What the hell had induced her to act the way she had yesterday? And the more people smiled at her and asked her what was going on between her and Klavier, the more she wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

The only comfort she had was the endless array of reasons for said insanity: the craziness of the night, the generally magical atmosphere (the Christmas tree _had_ been dazzling) and her own fear over losing her job. That's why she had allowed Klavier to take her away, asked him to teach her to dance and even… flirted with him?

Ema cringed. Oh dear _God_. How was she going to live it down?

And what did Klavier expect of her now?

"Take these to the Evidence Room," a voice behind her growled. "I won't tell you again, Skye."

Scowling at the sound of her superior's voice, Ema stood up and scooped the bags of evidence in her arms. When she spun around however, it wasn't just the Chief standing there — Klavier was standing right behind him, a frown on his face.

Ema's heart stopped. _Oh shit_.

"I do not deem it necessary to speak that way to a lady, Herr Chief," he said sternly.

Ema didn't hear the reply nor see a reaction. She was too busy staring at him.

_What the HELL is wrong with me? _

How could he look so… _handsome_?

Hadn't she just finished reminding herself that everything she'd felt the night before had been because of the way he was— NO! It was because of the Christmas tree. _Christmas tree_. CHRISTMAS TREE! It had absolutely nothing to do with that softness in his eye, not because he had chastised her superior simply for shouting at her… And certainly not because his mouth was lifting into that heart-stopping smile…

"Allow me to assist you," he said, taking all of the bags from her arms and cradling them in his own. "Shall we proceed?"

"Um..." _Yeah, very articulate, Ema_. "You took it all."

Klavier's eyes twinkled. "Ja. I will carry and you can open the door."

Ema didn't need telling twice — with that smile directed at her, and half of the department staring, she practically ran towards the Evidence Room. Upon reaching it, Mike Meekins jumped from his post to salute them both. Flustered and impatient to get away from Klavier's mind-numbing presence, she snapped at him to allow them entry.

"What is the matter, Fräulein?" Klavier asked several moments later as he unloaded the evidence into her locker.

_Turn around and slap him. _

_NO, DON'T SLAP HIM! Do you want to give him the opportunity to blackmail you again?_

…_.maybe?_

_WHAT?_

"Nothing," she said in a voice at stark contrast with the screams in her mind. She locked the locker and turned around but refused to meet his gaze. "I guess I'm just tired."

"Did you not sleep well?"

Was that concern in his voice?

Ema shrugged. "I'm not used to parties. Especially not like the one you threw yesterday."

Klavier laughed softly. "I would say I am sorry but that would be a lie of proportions immense." He stepped closer. "I am infinitely grateful you were there. It was the best Christmas I have had in a long time"

Ema fought the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Whatever, fop-face," she mumbled. Then, realising this was her chance to do what she'd been meaning to all day, she hastily added, "I'll bring the dress by your office later on today."

"Will I have the pleasure of seeing you model it for me?"

Her head snapped up and she saw Klavier smiling down at her, the twinkle in his eyes growing by the second. "That's not what I meant!" she protested.

"I know what you meant," he said gently. "It was a gift, Fräulein."

"But—"

"My Christmas gift to you," he said, surprising her into silence by taking her hand in his own.

_What is he…? Why am I not…?_

Ema stared down at their joined hands; her skin looked paler than usual against his tanned one and for a moment she felt an odd sort of insecurity take hold of her but when she looked into his face to ascertain his honesty, it fled her mind instantly. His sincere eyes were fixed intently on her in a way that only made her heart skip a beat.

"I didn't get you anything," she said quietly.

"Indeed, you did not," Klavier said, a smiling as he tilted his head.

"I'm sorry," she said, her eyes darting between his and she felt remorse surge through her. She opened her mouth to offer him something before remembering that he was quite possibly the richest man alive. _And_, she thought, _the pile of gifts he received last night probably means that has everything now. _

What could she have to give to him? Ugh. She suddenly felt very small and inconsequential.

But, as usual, he appeared to read her mind: "If I ask for something, will you gift me it?"

Ema instantly became alarmed at the question and his tone of voice and she looked up at him with wide eyes. What if he wanted something impossible and out of her reach? Or what if he asked for something completely weird and—?

_Hang on a moment. This is Klavier. You can trust Klavier can't you? _

"Yeah," she heard herself say. "What do you want?"

Klavier smiled and lowered his face to her ear and for a moment he didn't speak. His breath tickled her neck and she felt a shiver run down her spine and when he finally spoke, she knew that he was mad, that she should simply return the dress and refuse his request but he was also charming and handsome and devilish and she was stupid and crazy and—

"Spend New Year's eve with me."

Ema had no control over herself. Almost as if she had been expecting it, she leaned back to look into his face. He was still smiling, his eyes still mischievous, but she saw something else; a vulnerability that she had seen only the night before.

And, just like then, she didn't think — only nodded.

.'.

**Time: 11:32 PM**

**Date: 31 December 2027**

**Location: Klavier's apartment**

"Achtung! I do not believe that for a moment," Klavier snorted, shaking his head. "_Nein_. No way."

"It's true!" Ema protested. "I never had time for boys!"

"You are telling me," Klavier started, muting the TV and turning to her, "that not a single man has, _to this day_, tried to kiss you?"

Ema raised an eyebrow at him. "Are we including you?"

Klavier laughed, not the slightest bit abashed. "No, not I."

"Then yes," she answered, taking a sip of her diet coke. "That is exactly what I'm saying."

"I do not believe you," Klavier said bluntly.

Ema scowled. "Don't believe me then," she retorted. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"You must have scared them away," Klavier said, his eyes fixed on her intently. "You are far too attractive not to be noticed."

Ema rolled her eyes at his flattery. "Whatever, Gavin." Then, as a thought occurred to her, she eyed him shrewdly. "No need to ask about _your_ conquests. The way _Lady Cinnia_ was fawning all over you spoke volumes."

Klavier waved a hand dismissively, looking unhappy at the mention of the woman. "I do not seek relationships with such shallow women."

"You can't tell me you've never slept with one," Ema said and was surprised by how sour the question felt in her mouth.

It was even more distasteful when he hesitated.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, pointing at him accusingly. "You're a scoundrel!"

"Hardly," he smirked. "What man has not? In fact what woman has not?"

Ema arched an eyebrow again while staring at him pointedly.

"Aha ha," Klavier laughed. "_You_ are not normal, Fräulein."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, straightening in her seat. That wasn't fair! Who was _he_ to call her abnormal just because she'd never let a man near her…? "You're in—"

"Allow me to rephrase," Klavier interrupted. "You are a special case. You _are_ special."

_Um…_

She knew she should have been annoyed and she most definitely shouldn't let him worm his way out of his comments but Ema found herself entranced by the smile on his face, the look in his eyes. It wasn't fair that he was so handsome it was all she could do to meet his gaze.

_What must he think of me?_ she thought, beginning to blush when his scrutiny moved from her eye to the rest of her features. _Is he noting all my flaws? Is he beginning to wonder what the hell he's doing here with me? I sure am. _

Feeling the weight of his observation and no longer able to take it, Ema looked away.

"Oh wow," she said weakly, pointing at the clock. "Look. It's almost midnight."

"Ja," he agreed quietly. "Almost a new year."

Just then (and much to her relief) the sound of fireworks outside cut into the uncomfortable silence. Ema jumped out of her seat and sped to the window in her haste to put as much distance between them both as she could. _Focus on the fireworks_, she told herself as she pushed the curtain aside to look out. _Focus on the fireworks. Focus on Klav—NO! FIREWORKS! _

And then something happened that pushed all thoughts out of her mind, including Klavier's — the lights went out, leaving her completely bathed in the dark.

_What the…?_

And then she froze.

Ema might have been okay, might have been able to able to control herself if it weren't for the fireworks outside, flashing brightly just like… like lightning.

_Just like that night._

And in a split moment, she was felt the past fly by as icy fingers clawed at her heart — she was 16 and back in Gant's office and her fear was rising.

"Fräulein?"

She barely heard him.

_Flash, flash, flash… the darkness and light alternated faster and faster, disorientating and awful. He was coming… any moment now, he would come…_

"Ema?"

That…that wasn't his voice. The concern was out of place and… wrong.

_What...?_

"Look at me, Ema."

And suddenly two hands — familiar but odd — wrapped around her arms. The world shook under their command and then suddenly the scene before her melted into one of oceanic pools reflecting a spray of light. Ema blinked, disorientated, as she focused on his concerned eyes.

"K-Klavier?"

The apprehension in his face confused her. For a split second she forgot the flicker of images that had paralysed her as she tried to understand his expression, tried to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Please talk to me," he murmured, his eyes flying between hers frantically.

"Um…" Ema looked away and blinked, trying to make sense of the craziness that had taken over her – it had all happened so fast and so suddenly that she had barely been able to register the shock of her flashback.

_What the hell just happened? One minute I'm freaking out and now…_

She bit her lip. Where was all her fear now? And… why was she suddenly so aware of his proximity?

"Ema, you—"

"What happened to the lights?" she blurted out, unable to take much more of his anxiousness and really not wanting to get the third degree from him. Too late, she realised that her question hardly deviated from the subject and she mentally kicked herself.

"I am so sorry, Ema," he said, his tone remorseful. "I turned them off so you could appreciate the fireworks. I had no idea you disliked the dark."

He… I…

_Dislike the dark? _

A wry smile crept on her face and she looked down at their clasped hands. For the second time in a week, he'd displayed a tact she hadn't expected and instead of the embarrassment she might have felt, Ema felt only a surprised sense of gratitude. Her fear melted away almost as quick as it'd come and she was silently thankful for Klavier's intervention — he'd prevented the fear from really taking hold of her.

"Fräulein?" Ema looked up at him to see his eyes boring into her face. "You are smiling?"

"I was just thinking..." She stopped, suddenly feeling shy under his scrutiny.

"You were thinking…?" he prodded.

"I have a phobia of the dark and you referred to it as dislike." She smiled again when he looked confused. "I… It's just…" she sighed. "Thanks for that. It was nice of you."

Klavier straightened then and, with a chuckle, he pulled Ema into a warm hug, dropping a kiss to her forehead. She waited a split second for the urge to attack him to come but when all she felt was his comforting affection, Ema found her arms folding against his chest of their own volition.

"You'll find that I am an exceedingly kind and friendly man," he said, his voice taking on the merest hint of a teasing tone. "When I am not being slapped, of course."

Ema felt the urge to protest then but when she drew back to do so, his face was so full of laughter that it infected her; she pulled a face and looked out to the window again where the fireworks started up again with vengeance.

"Is it…?"

"Ja." Klavier smiled down at her. "Happy New Year, Ema."

A mysterious feeling came over her and suddenly her throat closed up so she couldn't reply. With his eyes still on her and one arm still steadying her, the changing year and the lights reflected in his eyes, she felt something inside of her unlock. Something emerged from behind an unknown door inside her that slowly enveloped her mind – and heart – in its iron-grip

So when she moved, it surprised neither of them.

Her hand travelled up his arm and around his neck, her fingers slipping into his soft hair. With gentle pressure, and her eyes still locked onto his, she pulled. He needed no more encouragement – Klavier's lips descended on hers, soft and wanting, and Ema felt it shake her very soul.

"Do not move," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers delightfully and Ema shivered. "Remain still."

She watched him move back a fraction and stare at her lips as if he were assessing something and then he smiled. With his hand still in her hair, Klavier drew her closer and Ema's eyes closed when she felt his breath race over her skin. When their mouths met, her lips parted for him but he still didn't accept her invite. He breathed against her slowly and the heat of him scorched her veins, melting every last shred of resistance remaining in her body.

His fingers came to cup her face and he brushed a thumb over her cheek and down to her lips where he prodded them further apart. Helplessly, she complied and shivered again when he groaned, the vibrations sending electric jolts through her body and then he was kissing her tenderly. His hands slid to her hips and he enveloped her in his embrace until her body was pressed against his and she was lost in him. He was intoxicating, rich and she was drowning in his scent, in his taste. As one hand settled on her waist, the other snaked around her and settled into the delicate curve of her back.

She didn't know what he was doing, didn't know if his fervent kisses were for tonight or if they would last and, as his lips moved to trace her jaw line, she didn't care.

In this one moment, he wanted her and she felt like a queen.

And the last thought to cross Ema's mind before Klavier robbed her of her senses was the regret that it had taken her so long to do this.

.'.

**Time: 5:51 PM**

**Date: 3 May 2028**

**Location: Prosecutor's Lobby**

Ema was searching through her bag for a pen when she felt a hand yank on her arm. Letting out a yelp of alarm, she rounded on her attacker as he pulled her into another room and closed the door with a loud _bang!_

"Klavier!" she hissed in his smirking face.

His only response was to pull her deeper into his arms. "I missed you," he murmured.

"It's been half an hour," she reminded him with a shake of the head. "I'd have expected you to—" She broke off abruptly as she took in her surroundings and then turned on him with a scandalised look. "Klavier Gavin, this is the men's toilets!"

"I know," he said, flashing her a grin. "I do not care."

"Well, I do!" Ema slapped at his arm. "Now let go! You're supposed to be with the witness and I have to—"

"Kiss me."

"What?" Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a warmth course through her. _Damn him_. Why could he still make her blush?

He leaned in, his mouth pressing into the corner of her lips. "You have to kiss me."

Her heart stopped altogether as she stared into his eyes. Even after all these months, he still had the ability to look at her and make her heart race, to touch her hand and leave it tingling and to kiss her and leave her breathless. Ema told herself she should be careful — all of her happiness rested with this man and it was a dangerous thing to depend on him for every joy — but it was no use. She couldn't find it in her to doubt him. There was too much honesty in his eyes, too much fire in his touch…

"Fine," he said with a smile after a moment. "I will kiss you then."

And he did. Without hesitation, he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss and her arms wrapped around his neck, sinking into his hair. Her legs buckled under his assault and, as if Klavier knew she was about to fall, he pushed her until her back met the wall and he was holding her against it. His kiss deepened even as he moulded himself into the shape of her body until there was no space left between them.

Ema sighed against his mouth and a shudder wracked his body. His lips moved until they were kissing the curve between her neck and shoulder and when a soft sound escaped her, another more violent shudder passed through him. A proud smile curved her lips at his response; that this man who exuded strength and power, who spent every day trying criminals and was chased by endless women could be so thoroughly undone by her touch made her feel more special than she had ever felt.

"I love you," he whispered.

She wanted to tell him the same. She wanted look him in the eye and repay him with those three words he blessed her with every day but his embrace was too warm and she couldn't bear to put any distance between them.

Ema felt his lips rise in a smile against her throat and the movement sent spasms of pleasure down her back. "I know, sweetheart."

Yes, she could never doubt him — there was too much of his soul in his words.

.'.

**Time: 3:11 PM**

**Date: 13 December 2028**

**Location: Everywhere**

"_Amidst speculation about Klavier Gavin's latest crush, the former star of popular boy-band The Gavinners, has retired to his old family estate. Ema Skye (who has worked with the young prosecutor on some of his most important cases), is a detective often seen in the company of the singer and is the younger sister of the former Chief Prosecutor, Lana Skye. Though there were no signs of a romantic spark between the two, recent reports of Klavier kissing his colleague have left his fans heartbroken… "_


	6. At Last

…At Last

.'.

**Time: 7:21 PM**

**Date: 25 December 2028**

**Location: The Beginning**

"Ema?"

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Ema, please open this door."

The detective glanced at the door in panic, and when she looked at her hand, her uneven breathing worsened. No. No! She needed to stay calm. This wasn't a big deal. She was overreacting for no reason. All she had to do was walk to the door, unlock it and just face Klavier and—

_OH GOD! _No, she couldn't deal with it. No, it _was_ a big deal. How could she do anything _but _panic?

_How can this be happening?_

She didn't know what she'd done to deserve Klavier Gavin. Clearly, there had been some mistake when her fate had been breathed into her because this simply could not be her life.

Why her?

Just… why?

"Ema, I beg of you," he said again, his voice strained. "Open this door."

Ema didn't answer. Her breathing hitched as she looked at her hand again and saw the very real, very sparkly ring.

_How could he have asked her to marry him? Had he lost his mind? _

"I am quite close to losing my mind, Ema," he called out, making her jump and she felt a swooping sensation in her stomach at the way he'd read her mind — again.

"Would you stop that?" she snapped at the door.

A pause. "Stop what?"

"Aha!" she exclaimed, feeling erratically triumphant. "So you can't _always_ read my mind!"

Another, longer pause. "I would much prefer to conduct this insane conversation without the added complication of a door."

Ema's mouth dropped open in shock but before she could respond, he spoke again to display his uncanny ability to predict what she was going to say; "Do not even attempt to inject further insanity by insisting it is not."

Her lips pursed.

"Open the door, Ema."

_Listen to him, you idiot_! her mind yelled but her eyes dropped to the ring on her finger again. Her heart beat faster and harder than it ever had as she turned her hand from side to side, examining the diamonds encrusted in a silver band, twisted in a knot of emeralds and sapphires — to match their eyes, he'd said. To be a symbol of their life, always together, always bound.

It had been enough. There had been no doubt in her mind when she'd said yes and allowed herself to be swept up into his arms.

So why was she freaking out now? Why had she locked herself in — she choked — _his_ bedroom?

"Ema."

_Oh damn, _she cursed and bit her lip._ He sounds mad. _

It wasn't often he used that curt tone with her. No matter how much she snapped at him or refused to allow him near, Klavier's foppish smile remained and his eyes glimmered lovingly. So, on the rare occasion he _did_ get impatient, Ema knew not to push it. With a resigned sigh, and fear compressing her heart for the oncoming confrontation, she reached up to the lock and pulled it down. With clenched muscles, she opened the door slowly.

Klavier stood tall, his feet firmly planted apart and his arms crossed over his chest as he pierced her with his cool eyes. His stance was formidable and it stated, quite clearly, that neither of them were going anywhere until this was sorted out.

Ema gulped.

"Might I enquire after your reasons for taking off so unceremoniously?" he asked with an arrogant raise of the eyebrow.

Ema blushed and looked away. What was she supposed to tell him? That, now when it mattered the most, she was doubting him? How could she look him in the eye and tell him she was scared stiff of devoting her life to him because she didn't think she had anything worth giving him?

"Ema?" he murmured, stepping over the threshold, his eyes softening. "What is it?"

_Great, _she thought wryly._ Just when I need him to read my mind, he decides to lose his powers of perception. _

"Look at me."

Ema shook her head and stepped backwards, her gaze fixed firmly on the floor. She couldn't look him in the eye after behaving so stupidly. Whatever desire he'd had to marry her would surely die a swift death after this fiasco. Why had he even bothered to come after her?

_Because you're in his house. He can hardly ignore you._

_Oh. Right._

"How can I read you if you will not look at me?"

_Look at him you fool! _her mind screamed._ Tell him before you ruin everything! _

"Are you…" He paused and she thought she heard him swallow. "Do you regret saying yes? Have you changed your mind?"

Ema's eyes flew to his face. "_No!_" she shouted. "Of course not!"

It was impossible to tell what he felt more — relief or confusion. His handsome features were scrunched up into a puzzled frown as he swept her features. "Then?"

"I…" She gulped, cursing herself for her cowardice. "I…"

_Great. Keep stammering Ema — that'll help your case._

"Say whatever you need to, Ema," he said softly as he stepped closer and leaned down to look into her face. "I will not get angry."

"Can't you just read my mind?" she asked desperately.

He chuckled softly and took another step forward though he still didn't touch her. "I wish I could. I admit I find myself entirely bemused by your behaviour." He paused to search her eyes. "This time, your expression is a complete mystery, Ema. I am afraid you will have to tell me."

Ema resisted the urge to cry. Why couldn't he just understand? Wasn't it so obvious?

_Just tell him and get this over and done with. _

_But how?_

_You're torturing him! Just tell him, he'll understand and then you can… you can…_

_I can what? Move on? I can't live without him._

_You have to. _

_No, I don't._

_You— _

"You deserve better than me!" she exploded, fearful that her inner voice would scare her into damning silence. "I-I'm nothing! I don't deserve you!"

Klavier froze.

For endless moments, he simply stared at her as if he'd turned to stone and just when she thought she might faint from anxiety, his face began to change. Ema watched with her stomach in knots as his eyes tightened and his mouth came together in a displeased line.

"Klavier?"

He didn't answer. His form remained still as a statue except for his eyes which darted all over her face. Growing nervous under his examination, she looked away.

"Um…" She swallowed painfully. _Why is he staring at me like that?_ "What are you doing?"

"Trying not to renege on my promise of patience," he said icily.

_Oh crap. _Ema watched apprehensively as he stood there, exhaling deeply and clenching and unclenching his fists, clearly in an attempt to contain his tension.

"Now I understand why I could not read your eyes," he said, a dangerous edge to his voice.

Ema was chewing on her lip by now and though she was confused by his response, she remained silent. He looked so mad she was afraid of saying anything that might make him blow up. If he was going to withdraw his offer of marriage (which definitely looked like a possibility right now), she wanted to be able to leave with as much dignity as she could muster and getting shouted at by an angry prosecutor would probably compromise that wish.

"I could never hope to understand such an _absurd_ thought," he said, staring at her sternly. "And I am _not_ happy that you would allow such a deplorable idea cross your mind."

Ema blinked. "What—?"

Klavier didn't give her a chance to respond: his hand shot out to grab her arm and suddenly she was pressed against him, her wide eyes fixed on his fiery ones. She could feel the way his muscles were tautened; the stress his body was under seemed to seep into hers until her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears that she was surprised she could even hear him when he spoke.

"Do you know utterly ridiculous you sound?" he whispered. "For the first time since I have met you, I am beginning to question your intellect."

Ema was indeed severely missing in the intellect he accused her of lacking because she had neither the frame of mind to feel indignant at his remark nor the sense to realise she should remain quiet. "But—"

"No _buts_, Ema," Klavier cut across her loudly, his hand grabbing hers and squeezing it. "You will listen to me now."

Her mouth clamped shut though she wasn't certain if it was because of his command or because he was sliding her hand up his abdomen until it rested on his chest. Ema watched as his tanned hand entirely engulfed her paler fingers and pressed them against the thin material of his shirt. The heat of him scorched her skin and she closed her eyes, wishing she could say something – anything – instead of just wordlessly standing there.

"Look into my eyes," he murmured and she shivered at the huskiness of his tone. Not trusting herself to stay composed if she did, Ema simply lowered her head but then his arm tightened around her waist. Her breath hitched when she felt him move, felt his chest press harder into hers as he leaned in and touched her cheek with his lips.

"Open your eyes, Ema."

And she did. Somehow, his voice forced her to comply and she was sinking into the endless blue of his devastating eyes. His gaze caressed her, waking her body and rousing her soul and suddenly she was more aware of everything than she had ever been before. The heat beneath her hand grew as her fingers became more conscious of the feel of his racing heart, the way his eyes were turning misty.

"Do you hear me?" he whispered hoarsely.

Ema had no answer. There were no words that could capture or convey the sheer emotions overwhelming her, no words for the passion or need. So, instead, her arms slid around his neck in a hug that spoke more about her appreciation and her love than anything else might have. Klavier lifted her off the ground in an embrace so tight that she felt her heart merging with his and she felt closer to him than she ever had before.

"I am lucky to have found you, Ema," he said in a voice thick with emotion. "You have given me laughter and joy when I thought I could no longer feel."

He drew back and she turned her head so that she was looking into his face again, her heart expanding with love at his soulful expression.

"You have given me my life back."

Tears pricked her eyes. In the year she had grown to understand and love him, Ema had learnt a lot about the loneliness he had endured in a world that loved him for his talent alone, the betrayal and guilt he harboured for his part in the disbarring of a decent attorney and the sorrow he'd felt at his decision to disband the Gavinners.

Yet not once, had she seen anything close to the vulnerability she was witnessing now.

"I am nothing," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes. "Nothing without you. I worship the ground you walk on. I do not deserve a woman such as you but I love you and I cannot live without you. So please…" He smiled though his eyes pleaded desperately. "Please be my wife and allow me to spend a lifetime loving you."

She was overcome.

And suddenly she didn't know why she had been so afraid, couldn't understand why she'd wasted the past half hour freaking out and could see no reason for any of the things that had fallen from her mouth. There was nothing on her mind except an answer and nothing in her heart except a deep adoration.

"I love you too," she said softly, as he brushed away the tear that had escaped her lashes. "And I can think of no other fop I'd rather marry."

His mouth lifted at the corners and then he'd lifted her off her feet with a delighted shout of triumph and pressed her to his chest again, relief permeating the air around them with mingled laughter.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her so tenderly she was sure she would cry. "I love you," he said again, moving his mouth to her ear where his breath sent shivers down her spine.

_I love you too…_

Wait. Wasn't she supposed to say that out loud?

She exhaled shakily. "You can read my mind, can't you?"

"Ja," he murmured, his lips trailing fiery kisses down her neck. "I know just what you are thinking."

Ema smiled when his hands travelled over her arms and down her body, starting tiny fires on her skin. "Just to make sure we're on the same page," she said huskily. "What am I thinking?"

Klavier raised his head and the gleam in his eye made her giggle. "You are thinking," he started, taking hold of her hips and pulling her closer, "that you would like to prove your love to me by ravishing me."

"Klavier!" she exclaimed, temporarily shocked out of her seduction.

"You should become accustomed to such requests, sweetheart," he said with a wink. "You have a lifetime of them to face."

Ema smiled and tilted her head. "Can a woman even ravish a man? Technically speaking."

His eyes twinkled with humour. "Not scientifically?"

"No," Ema said, holding back another smile and brushing the blond locks out of his eyes. "Only men can scientifically ravish a woman."

He chuckled and pulled her in for another hug. "I love you, Ema," he sighed. "I will love you until the world stops spinning and the mountains turn to dust."

At his words and in his embrace, Ema felt her heart grow in her chest until she was certain that her very soul would fall apart. With every fibre in her being crying for every part of him, Ema looked into his eyes. As her hands came to rest on his face, she smiled a cheeky, alluring smile.

"Prove it."

The spark in his eye triggered an inferno of desire and he laughed hoarsely, lifting her into his arms with one swift move. "With pleasure."

And then he was kissing her again like it was the last time they were going to kiss and murmuring words of love and she was scattered into a million pieces. He was her light, her freedom, her shelter… her home. He was her first and last. He had left such an unforgettable imprint on her heart that it would never again beat for another. There was no need for promises, she thought, because their love and passion for one another bound them in a way no vow ever could. It was an unfiltered love that had ensnared them in a net so tight that they had no choice… except forever.


End file.
